Tiger Stripes
by Geeky Pony
Summary: A Video is found on the internet by both the Sanctuary team and the warehouse team. it shows a teenaged girl becoming a tiger. she is suspected by one as an abnormal and by the other as using an artifact. But what is she really?   Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I own my OCs and mistakes.  
I don't own Warehouse 13 or Sanctuary, if I did the two shows would be crossing over most weeks and Tesla and Claudia would have a long discussion about magnets.

No Money is being made off this and no infringement is intended

Oh and since this is the first chapter, may write more when I have time, also, I'm a new writer on fan so click that little review button at that bottom and make me feel happy enough to write more. Critics are welcome

Not sure when this is set exactly in both shows timelines, but this is defiantly post Kali for Sanctuary and Post Secret Santa for Warehouse 13

Opening scene:

A teenager is secretly videoing a performance at a visiting circus with their cell phone,

The performance is pretty average until the big cat act, where the ringmaster so claims that the 'Cat girl' can become a tiger.

"Warning those with a weak heart may wish to look away." He says as the black haired 'cat girl' takes the centre of the ring.

In a few jaw-dropping moments the 'cat girl' becomes a young adult, white tiger with silver stripes.

Then the tiger takes a walk around the ring on a chain that a brown haired boy, who looked to be a little older than the 'cat girl', held.

Before returning the tiger to the centre of the ring and allowing the animal to change back into a girl.

And with that the performance was over and the teen, as soon as he gets home rushes upstairs to his computer to edit the video down to put on the internet.

~Warehouse 13~

"Got a ping" Claudia said pulling up some video off the Internet onto the warehouse computer.

"Artifact?" Artie asked

"See for yourself" Claudia said, hitting play.

~Sanctuary~

"Doc, I'm forwarding you a video, you might want to see this" Henry's voice crackled over the walkie.

Dr. Magnus pulled up the newly received email, and clicked play.


	2. Chapter 2

I own my OCs and mistakes.

I don't own Warehouse 13 or Sanctuary, if I did the two shows would be crossing over most weeks and Tesla and Claudia would have a long discussion about magnets.

No Money is being made off this and no infringement is intended

Oh and thank you to the one person who reviewed the first chapter!

melissaadams22, thank you, you made me feel happy enough to write more!

I hope some more people read and review this chapter

~ Warehouse 13~

Once the Artie had seen the video, and told Pete and Myka to come down to the warehouse, Claudia started digging to find out everything she could about the circus where the video was taken.

She was surprised to find relatively little about the circus or even about the cat girl. The piece of info with the most hits was the 'cat girl' to tiger video she had seen before she started researching.

~Sanctuary~

Few minutes later, both Kate and Will had seen the video, and Henry was trying to track down the circus where the video was taken.

He found the same lack of info that his Warehouse 13 counterpart had found.

But after another half hour found it, a relatively new circus, currently in Montana

~ Warehouse 13~

"Found it," Claudia almost yelled

"Found what?" Pete asked, he had seen the video, but had no idea what Claudia had been looking for since he and Myka had arrived.

"The circus where the 'Tiger girl' vid was taken"

" So, Where is it?"

" Some small town, not far from the border with Montana,"

"Mist Valley"

"You two, check it out," Artie ordered the two warehouse agents

"Hey Artie, since it's quiet around here can I go too" Claudia asked,

"Alright, but you're going to be on inventory duty for the next month" Artie replied, but after the 'but you're going to be' bit, his words were unheard by anyone but the office furniture.

Author Note: I made up a town as my search to find a real one near the South Dakota border with Montana came up with nothing.

Chapter 3 will be a while, as i have been distracted (yeah I have a life off the 'net) and kinda angry at the sanctuary mid season finale, also school starts back up really soon like the 31st of this month soon.

I'm sorry, but sometimes life gets in the way of fan fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 or the Road Trip chapter

I own my OCs and mistakes.

I don't own Warehouse 13 or Sanctuary, if I did the two shows would be crossing over most weeks and Tesla and Claudia would have a long discussion about magnets.

No Money is being made off this and no infringement is intended

Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter.

Melissaadams22, Searching4sanity, Mocha Fuzz, Blue Liquorice and Bookworm and IamWinterborn. you are all awesome!

Sorry for the lack of updates, been busy, had writer's block and did some research by watching old eps of both shows.

–

~Warehouse 13~

"Shotgun" Claudia almost shouted, racing to the side of the car they were going to be taking.

" Who's driving then?" Pete asked before he and Myka played a quick round of rock, paper, scissors. "Loser sits in the back and has the farnsworth" Claudia teased

"Hey, hey, hey, No fair" Pete said, picking scissors, and Myka picked rock. Beating him, again.

"Too late" Myka said, as Claudia tossed Pete the Farnsworth.

"Have fun keeping Artie informed" she said, as she climbed in the passenger's side.

They arrived at the circus in a relatively short amount of time, the warehouse team spotted another car coming up to the circus.

"uh oh" Claudia said, as Myka and Pete drew their teslas.

~ Sanctuary~

"Hooray for Road Trips" Henry said sarcastically, as the three ' Children' as Tesla put it climbed into one of the sanctuary cars.

The HAP techie had never been much of a fan of long road trips, they usually ended with everyone being a short distance away from killing each other. This one was unlikely to be an exception.

"What's the matter, Hank, not looking forward to hours of good music" Kate said as she hopped in on the passenger's side. Henry cringed slightly, and just hoped his laptop battery would last the trip.

Two small arguments, three flat batteries, far too many stops and too much caffine later the sanctuary team arrived at the same time as another car pulled up to the circus.

"This should be interesting" Will murmured as the three people in the other car exited first, weapons drawn.

* * *

Author's note:

Was guessing if I should put this chapter in or not.

I guess it works...

Sorry for the no update for months. School got in the way and I was lacking ideas. But then the second half of season 3 of sanctuary started and i'm inspired so. Hopefully more soon,

So what do you think should happen next...

I'd love to hear your ideas.

Angry Email.


	4. Chapter 4

I own my OCs and mistakes.

I don't own Warehouse 13 or Sanctuary, if I did the two shows would be crossing over most weeks and Tesla and Claudia would have a long discussion about magnets.

No Money is being made off this and no infringement is intended.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3

CrazyYassenGregorovichFangirl, The Royal Extraterrestrial Soc, melissaadams22 and Blue Liquorice and Bookworm.

Also a cookie to anyone who gets the serenity reference at the start of the chapter.

–

"Define Interesting" Kate said, sarcastically

"Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die?" Henry replied.

Claudia smiled slightly at the movie quote, but was interrupted by her Farsworth.

"Hey Artie, just arrived."

"Where are Pete and Myka" her boss asked.

"Bit busy at the moment, seems someone else may be after the artifact"

the black and white image of Artie's face, looked concerned.

"Wait, are those Teslas?" Henry thought, he recognized the weapon from a blueprint book he'd had flicked through after Tesla had left in the lab.

"Psst Will, I recognize the weapons they are holding" Henry whispered. "They are designed by guess who, our favourite ex vampire"

"Tesla" Will replied

"Harmless, well they knock you out"

"Who do you work for?" Pete asked

"Doctor Helen Magnus

" Wait, was that?" Artie said, looking slightly nervous at Will's mention of Dr. Magnus.

"What Artie, why are you freaking out?" Claudia replied

" Doctor Helen Magnus, worked for Warehouse 12 before forming the Sanctuary network, which from my understanding is like the warehouse, but instead of artifacts, they collect Abnormals. Creatures with special abilities that are unknown to science."

Just as will's phone began to ring.

* * *

Author's note.

How was that?

I know it's not as good as chapter 3.

But yeah.

There is still more to come!

Angry Email


	5. Chapter 5

I own my OCs and mistakes.

I don't own Warehouse 13 or Sanctuary, if I did the two shows would be crossing over most weeks and Tesla and Claudia would have a long discussion about magnets.

No Money is being made off this and no infringement is intended

Sorry for the late update

been focusing on other fics, mostly the strawberryiceplanet fic Fragment (It's Merlin and it's mostly written by me as my co-writer Goneril123 doesn't have much access to a computer)

* * *

"You mean Warehouse 12 as in H G Wells, Warehouse 12?" Claudia said, still confused.

The black and white image of Artie on the screen nodded

"Then she must be like a zillion years old, or bronze sectored like H G"

"See she wasn't, the Warehouse let her go work on her research because she had become like the things she worked with, abnormal."

"And that's bad?"

"Potentially, there is a possibility that the girl from the video maybe an abnormal... I gotta make a call" Artie said, before the farsworth stopped dead.

"Good news people, your boss seems to have freaked out Artie" Claudia said, sarcastically.

Will answered is ringing phone.

"Will, what's happening?" Dr Magnus said,

"don't know exactly, but one of them said something about a Warehouse 12" Will replied,

"Oh, I have to make a call" Dr Magnus replied

"Oh? What's going on?"

"I worked for Warehouse 12"

"Oh"

"Right, I better go, the people pointing something designed by our ex vampire friend are not looking very happy" Will said as he ended the call.

about an hour and three phone/farsworth calls later –

"They what?" The two teams said as one

"Don't hate me, I'm just the messenger" Claudia replied, her hands thrown up in mock surrender.

"Your boss" she said to the sanctuary team "and Artie say that we have to work together" she said, specifically addressing Pete and Myka. "Whatever this girl is or has it's pretty powerful if it makes her shapeshift like that"

"Then I guess we better find out what it is then" Henry replied, heading towards the brightly coloured tent.

Author's Note:

Not a lot in this chapter, trying to stay true to character knowledge here, which makes things tricky, and this chapter a little dull, lots of explaining, not a lot else, but it's needed to further the storyline...

Exams are coming up so updates might be a little slow.


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: Angry Email: *waves a massive I don't own the tv shows flag* I do however own my OCs.

Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. RL got in the way. I'm not abandoning this fic. I love these two shows too much to do that. I'm also in the middle of making a dress and putting together a second cosplay costume so updates may be a little slow. also juggling school and work on top of a couple of other stories. Including a supernatural one with Kora))

~ Chapter 6~

"So what's the plan?" Pete asked before the two teams split up.

"I'll talk to the boss, and the rest of the team, split up, see if you can talk to some of the other performers, meet back here in an hour to share any info we get" Myka said, before each member of the two teams went off on their own.

It was Will who found the tiger girl, she had been coming back to the trailer she shared with her sister, after looking after the horses.

"Hello?" The girl said, Will could tell the girl was nervous

"Hi," Will replied, "My name is Will, can I talk to you"

"I'm K-kora," She stammered, "T-talk ab-bout w-what exactly?"

"About your tiger trick, when did you find out you could do that"

"A f-few months ago.." Her stammer seemed to fade a little

" Remember that day, do you remember being given anything, doing anything special"

"N-no, I don't think so, nothing aside from the fact that it was the day before I started working here"

"Anything else"

Kora shook her head, toying with her pendant, a silver crescent moon.

"Would you mind talking to a few of of my colleagues"

"O-okay...but not for long, I need to look after some of the other animals here" Kora replied, before Will started walking, Kora following just a few steps behind, very confused about everything that was going on.

The two teams gathered when the time was up.

"Found her," Will said,

"Hi," Kora said quietly, giving a small wave, "I'm Kora... Kora Alexander."

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Myka asked, in a calm tone, the poor kid was clearly freaked out by what was going on.


End file.
